1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dishwasher, and more particularly to a stream nozzle for uniformly increasing a temperature of a washing tub.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dishwasher is a home appliance which cleans food waste attached on a surface of dishes by washing water at high pressure injected from a washing arm.
In general, the dishwasher includes a tub to form a washing chamber and a sump mounted at a bottom surface of the tub to store the washing water. Further, the washing water is moved to the washing arm by a pumping operation of a washing pump which is mounted inside the sump. The washing water moved to the washing arm is sprayed at high pressure through a spray hole which is formed in the washing arm. Moreover, the washing water sprayed at high pressure collides with a surface the dishes so that filth such as food waste attached to the dishes falls on a bottom of the tub. The used washing water is separated from the filth and is collected in the sump to be exhausted to the outside.
According to the related art, in order to reinforce washing force of the dishwasher, steam is sprayed into the washing tub. In a case where the steam is moved into the tub, if a moving distance is increased, a condensing amount of the steam is increased. Accordingly, since heat energy of the steam is not diffused into the tub, a steam nozzle according to the related art is located at a lateral side of the tub. However, when the steam is sprayed from the lateral side of the tub, since the steam is directly sprayed to a space in which foods are received, the steam collides with the dishes so that the steam is not uniformly diffused into the washing tub.